Pictures Of You
by Sekai Kuroi
Summary: Una jugosa cantidad de dinero por el pasado romántico de Lightning Farron. Una caja con el pasado de la soldado puede hacer al joven Estheim acreedor del monto de la apuesta...Una caja repleta de fotografías. AU one-shot.


Hola a todos!

Emm...bueno esta historia es un poco extraña, sé que Lightning puede parecer OC durante casi todo el relato, pero espero que les agrade. La historia no estoy muy segura que sea una idea 100% original, dado que todo surgió de una película de dos amigos que se enamoran, y al final de la misma, miran sus fotografías de cuando niños.

Me gusta pensar que Lightning Farron no era la persona fría y distante que vemos todo el tiempo, creo que las circunstancias de la muerte de sus padres la transformaron por completo, y qué mejor manera de que alguien se diera cuenta que a través de sus fotos infantiles.

En la historia, espero hayan quedado claras las edades, al inicio, trato de explicar (en una vaga idea) que se están mudando juntos.

Las críticas construcivas me ayudan a mejorar mi trabajo, así que diganme que opinan, jajaja están en todo su derecho de asesinarme virtualmente, me encanta saber cuando un lector se toma su tiempo para dar su opinión sobre un trabajo XD R&R

La historia va a la canción "Pictures of You" de The Last Goodnight, ¡espero que les agrade!

* * *

><p>Pictures Of You<p>

Se suponía debía ser una mudanza fácil, sin demasiadas cosas…quién hubiera pensado que realmente tenían tantos objetos…

Mientras subía al ático las últimas cajas que incluían adornos navideños…y esas cajas atascadas de armas que vergonzosamente el joven apenas podía cargar, se preguntó de nuevo cómo hacía ella para moverse con tal facilidad y gracia al momento de pelear con esas armas tan pesadas.

Se encontró con una caja que no parecía pertenecer ahí.

Con un plumón negro, en la caligrafía de la soldado, escrito en letras mayúsculas la caja tenía una inscripción en uno de sus lados.

Lightning F.

Apartó las cajas llenas de adornos navideños y se aproximó, miró a ambos lados esperando que Light no fuera a notar lo que él estaba haciendo. Abriendo la caja.

Al mirar en su interior, sintió algo de culpa, como si estuviese robando algo importante. A pesar de ello, siguió adelante con su tarea.

Lo primero que encontró fue una pistola, pequeña, se veía letal…pero era una de esas armas de juguete que disparaban balas de pintura.

Bajo la pistola, había un suéter, pequeño, rosa, parecía pertenecer a…

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó Lightning, parada detrás del joven.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿En qué momento llegaste? ¡Vas a matarme!

-…Hm…Ese suéter es mío…tenía 2 años cuando mi madre me lo regaló…Obviamente no lo recuerdo, lo encontré en un cajón de su habitación hace mucho tiempo.

El joven inspeccionó el suéter, aún tenía curiosidad del resto del contenido de la caja…miró la pistola, acción que no pasó desapercibida por la soldado.

-¿La pistola? Me la dio mi padre cuando cumplí ocho años, fue mi primera arma.

Eso explicaba mucho. Asomó la cabeza en la caja, había una libreta forrada con estampas y símbolos extraños.

-…Es un álbum de fotos…

-… ¿Puedo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y él abrió el álbum.

La primera foto mostrada era en la playa de Bodhum, Lightning no debía tener más de ocho años, sentada sobre el hombro de su padre, mientras Serah, abrazaba a su madre. Una foto realmente conmovedora.

-…Esa fue la primera vez que llegamos a Bodhum…

Sin decir palabra, cambió las páginas, donde encontró varias fotos de Lightning y Serah en la misma playa de Bodhum, conforme avanzaba las páginas, se notaban los cambios en la edad.

Le llamó la atención una imagen donde Lightning estaba sentada en una moto con un casco que lucía enorme sobre ella, detrás de la moto, estaba su padre, portando el uniforme de los Cuerpos de la Guardia.

-Esa es más antigua…mi padre se retiró de la Guardia cuando nos mudamos a Bodhum…

Sin haberse percatado, la soldado estaba sentada a su lado, no creyó que estuviese explicándole así tan fácil su pasado.

El álbum terminaba con unas fotos de la familia Farron celebrando el cumpleaños número nueve de su hija menor, Serah Farron.

Lightning se levantó, le quitó el álbum de las manos y guardó todo en la caja.

-Nunca terminaremos de desempacar a este ritmo. –El cambio de humor de la soldado no podía significar nada muy bueno, pero él no era adivino…

XXXXX

Aventó el dinero sobre la mesa, una cantidad aún más jugosa que continuaba acumulándose.

-¡Apuesto 500 más a que aún es virgen! –Gritó Maqui

-No, no, no se trata de eso. ¡Es casi seguro que lo es! La apuesta es…el primero que averigüe el pasado sentimental de Lightning, se lleva todo el dinero –Anunció Snow entusiasmado

-¿Exactamente de qué tipo de pasado estamos hablando?

-Ya sabes…los novios que ha tenido…cuánto tiempo ha durado con ellos…si averiguan algo más…se llevan el doble del dinero… ¡Y corre por mi cuenta! –Gritó alzando su cerveza, a lo que el resto de los hombres imitaron al unísono.

Sabía que Snow tenía una oportunidad de llevarse el monto entero, siendo esposo de Serah, tal vez ella le confesaría sobre el pasado romántico de Lightning.

Él por su parte…llevaba cierta ventaja en el terreno de averiguar cosas sobre Lightning Farron… la cantidad era bastante impresionante…no debía suponer realmente un imposible para el joven.

XXXXX

Una semana después ya no parecía tan sencillo.

Tal vez iba a resultar un poco más difícil de lo que creyó.

Por más que intentaba iniciar una plática sobre el tema…parecía casi imposible sacarle la información…era como si esas cosas estuvieran enterradas en lo más profundo de la memoria de la soldado.

Snow había tenido el mismo problema, Serah se rehusaba a hablar con él sobre Lightning.

Yuj y Maqui estaban ya casi seguros de que perderían, después de todo, hablar con la soldado era mucho más difícil para ellos.

Sazh ofreció cancelar la apuesta. Había mucho dinero en juego.

Él no se iba a retirar, no sin antes dar algo más de pelea.

De pronto, como algo sacado del destino, le vino a la mente la caja, la caja llena de recuerdos…la oportunidad de ganar la hermosa cantidad de dinero apostada por el pasado de Lightning Farron.

Esperó a que la soldado partiese rumbo al trabajo para subir al ático.

Y allí estaba. Su única oportunidad.

Abrió la caja para encontrar la pistola, el suéter y el álbum de fotos de su familia, pero eso no podía ser todo el contenido de la caja. Al mover el álbum un poco, otra libreta se asomaba, una con decorados distintos.

Cuyo forrado estaba cubierto de recortes de revistas, bandas de rock, imágenes militares, un par de dibujos sobre dragones y bestias. Lightning no paraba de sorprenderlo.

Abrió la libreta despacio, como si de una bomba se tratase.

Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de otro álbum de fotos. Fotos escolares.

Fotos de Lightning con varias amigas, abrazándolas, sonriente. Casi irreconocible.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

El joven dio un brinco y su corazón parecía tener intenciones de salir corriendo por su garganta, un grito de pánico escapó de sus labios al no haber escuchado la llegada de la teniente a la casa.

-¿C-cuando llegaste? Yo…eh…estaba…necesitaba…

-…No puedo creerlo… -Comentó molesta, dio un suspiro y pasó su mano por su cara –Si querías ver el resto de las fotos, debiste habérmelo pedido…

-Es…lo…lo lamento Light –Tuvo que poner la mejor cara dulce que había hecho hasta ahora con la soldado…ella era mucho más sensible cuando se encontraban a solas…tomar ventaja era vil…hasta para alguien como el joven. Cambió la página para encontrar la imagen que le haría acreedor de todo el dinero acumulado en la apuesta hasta ahora.

Lightning estaba mirando a un joven de cabello negro intenso, ojos marrón casi rojizo, no mucho más grande que ella, con ternura, mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura.

-No lo puedo creer…

La soldado sonrió, miró la foto y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Tenía trece años en esa foto…él es Noctis…Noctis Lucius Caellum…mi primer novio…

-¡Joder! ¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Si…era mi compañero de clase…

-¿Porqué terminaron?

-Ah…su padre…él no estaba de acuerdo con nuestra relación…después de todo…Noctis era un millonario príncipe, y yo una chica común… ¿ves a la chica en esta foto? –Preguntó señalando a una niña rubia muy mona –Su nombre es Stella, una millonaria princesa con la que Noctis está casado actualmente. Terminamos porque su padre no aprobaba nuestra relación y para Noctis, el deber era primero.

Touché.

Mientras avanzaba por las páginas, más fotos de ese tal Noctis besando a Lightning, , abrazándola, juntos, en un parque, en la escuela, en una feria, en una mansión, en una casa.

-Demonios… ¿Pero qué tiempo duraste con él?

-…A ver…tenía trece cuando empezamos…y corté con el poco antes que…antes que mis padres murieran. Dos años. Estuvimos juntos hasta que cumplí quince.

-Es…impresionante…

Había una última foto, donde ambos se encontraban en la calle, un auto detrás de ellos, uno de lujo, Noctis estaba besando a Lightning, a un lado del joven, había varias maletas.

-Eso fue una semana antes de su boda.

-¿Le has vuelto a ver?

-Si…vive en una mansión con Stella, se ven bastante felices.

Al cambiar la página, el panorama cambió por completo. De nuevo.

Snow y el equipo NORA estaban abrazando a Lightning y Serah. En un edificio que lucía un tanto sombrío. Serah tenía un yeso en su brazo. Lightning ya no sonreía.

-…Aquí…están… ¿En dónde?

Lightning cerró los ojos por un momento, el pasado era doloroso.

-…Llegamos al orfanato…Íbamos de vacaciones…El auto se estrelló…Desperté en la cama del hospital con varias heridas y un par de costillas rotas, Serah sólo se había lastimado el brazo…Servicios sociales llegó por nosotros y nos llevó a ese orfanato…Allí fue donde conocimos a Snow.

El joven no pudo hacer más que guardar silencio… ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? Snow entonces tenía que saber la verdad… ¿No?

-¿Qué tiempo estuvieron allí?

-…Hm…una semana…

-¿Una semana? ¿Cómo fue que…? –Con tan poco tiempo en el orfanato, la conclusión de que Snow no sabía nada se hizo evidente.

Lightning cambió la página, la respuesta se encontraba en la siguiente imagen.

-Él...él me ayudo a escapar.

La apuesta ya era suya, no había manera de que Snow, Sazh, Yuj o Maqui fueran a averiguar nada de esto de ninguna manera.

En la imagen había un hombre rubio, de ojos azules, y una vestimenta un tanto oscura, miraba a Lightning de una manera casi posesiva, perecía como si hubiese fuego entre ambos, ella tomaba del cabello rubio del chico con una mano, mientras la otra rodeaba su cuello. Aún en el mismo edificio sombrío.

-…Cloud Strife…él estaba en el orfanato con nosotros…escapamos juntos…

-¿Cuántos años tenías?

-Aún tenía quince años, escapamos y entramos juntos a la Guardia de Bodhum. Él tenía…contactos… -Cambió la página, donde una imagen de un pequeño departamento, y Cloud sonriendo junto a Serah iluminó los ojos de la joven. –Pedimos adelantos en nuestros sueldos…rentamos ese departamento, no podíamos volver a casa de nuestros padres si servicios sociales nos estaba buscando, así que vivimos juntos…

La soldado cambió la página de nuevo.

-Cloud tiene una perforación en la oreja, yo me hice la del ombligo cuando cumplí dieciséis.

Y la imagen lo corroboraba, Lightning estaba recostada sobre una cama reclinable, Cloud sostenía su mano mientras sonreía para la foto, un hombre con un artefacto en la mano perforaba el ombligo de Light.

-Vaya…es…impresionante… ¿Qué pasó con Cloud?

-Bueno él… se retiró de la Guardia, se volvió "el chico de las entregas"…a pesar de todo nuestra relación era… Teníamos objetivos distintos… yo sólo quería darle a Serah una mejor vida y él…bueno no siempre sabía lo que quería…

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?

-…Tres años…

-…Increíble…Quién lo hubiera pensado…

-¿Qué?

-Bueno…yo…no creí que te gustaran las relaciones largas…

-…Te sorprenderías…Ahora dime… ¿Cómo lo vamos a repartir?

-¿De qué hablas?

-El dinero de la apuesta…no irás a decirme que lo lograste por tus méritos…

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

- Sazh llamó veintinueve veces esta semana, Snow no para de preguntarle a Serah cosas sobre mí, a mi hermana le pareció sospechoso, me llamó esta mañana para preguntarme si había tenido un romance con Snow en el pasado. Yuj me dijo hace dos días que me amaba, Maqui hizo casi lo mismo. ¿Cómo no iba a darme cuenta?

-Jajajaja ¿En serio eso te dijo?

-Si…ahora que sabes la historia real… ¿Qué harás?

No pudo evitar sentirse celoso de los afortunados que habían tenido la oportunidad de recibir un beso, un abrazo, algo, de Lightning Farron. Cuando el luchaba cada mañana, cada día, cada hora, por recibir un par de palabras, una mirada.

Sonrió ante la comparación entre el presente y pasado de la soldado. La culpa se apoderó de él mientras recordaba que había usado su ventaja para ganar una estúpida apuesta…debía haber una poderosa razón por la cual Lightning había evadido el tema hasta ahora.

Si se tratase de una persona cualquiera, él hubiera ido inmediatamente a reclamar el dinero de la apuesta… pero…había algo en la mirada de Lightning.

Algo que le repetía en su mente -Si dices una palabra, ella no volverá a confiar en ti, jamás.

Por un instante se sintió parte de la soldado, de un pasado que sólo su hermana conocía hasta ese momento, revelar la verdad y ganar la apuesta sería lo mismo que traicionar su confianza.

-…Eh…Yo…Lightning no diré nada…

-…Hm…Bien dicho…

XXXXX

Mientras bajaba las escaleras del ático que le recordaba la primera vez que se sintió celoso de alguien por Light, miraba la casa, pasando por la sala, caminó despacio, donde las imágenes adornaban el lugar. Coloridos paisajes de los sitios más recónditos que habían visitado juntos, cenas navideñas en la casa de sus amigos.

-¡La encontré! –Gritó desde la habitación

-¿Qué? –El hombre corrió a su encuentro.

-…Tu arma…

-Ah eso…es verdad…olvidé que la estábamos buscando…

-¿Qué hacías en el ático entonces?

-Eh…me…me distraje un poco… -Se quedó estático mirando la foto en el buró de la cama, una de muchas fotos de ellos dos juntos, su favorita.

-¡Hope!

-¿Mande?

-Tu boomerang…-Le entregó el arma en las manos del hombre, no podía creer que hubiese pasado ya tanto tiempo. -Estabas mirando la caja… ¿Verdad?

-No pude evitarlo… -Sonrió un tanto culpable. –Hace cuatro años que pude haber ganado esa apuesta…me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si hubiera elegido ganar el dinero.

-Tenías quince años…a esa edad haces cualquier cosa por dinero…

-Aún así… ¿Qué hubiera pasado? ¿Qué sería diferente?

-¿Ves todas estas fotos de aquí? ¿Las que están por toda la sala? ¿Las fotos que guardamos en el ático? Dime… ¿De quién son?

-Eh…nuestras…no comprendo Light…

-Si hubieras ganado la apuesta, probablemente no hubiera vuelto a confiar en ti… Y eso implica…

-Que no estaríamos juntos ahora… -El joven Estheim abrazó a su esposa, quizá Noctis fue su primer novio, tal vez Cloud la había ayudado a superar la muerte de sus padres. Y Hope Estheim, nunca sería su primer beso, ni su primer amor, pero siempre, él sería el último.


End file.
